Shadow Strike
by Mystic Star Wind
Summary: My first Fic. I hope you like it. im back and have updated
1. prolouge

Prologue

This is my first fan-fic. Enjoy.

I don't own sailor moon or gundum wing. I do own the plot, I hope.

**__**

Prologue

"Shadow! Shadow, come in!" a figure wearing a black cloak said into a watch-like communicator. 

"What's wrong, Strike?" a feminine voice asked, thick with worry. 

"Where are you?" he nearly shouted. He could hear gun shots in the background. "Are the G-Boys there?"

"Yes, and I don't want to hurt them." More gunshots rang out. "Forget it. Shadow Ball, Engulf!" she shouted. Another figure appeared a few feet in front of him. 

"Shadow! Are you alright?" he queried. She nodded her head. 

"I got the info, and planted a computer virus, so I'm done. Let's go." At that, she vanished again. He shook his head and teleported after her. They reappeared in a hanger with 2 gundums.

"That was easy." Strike said. Shadow rolled her eyes. "It was!" He exclaimed, "we didn't even need our gundums"

"Overconfidence leads only to downfall." Shadow replied, sitting on the desk. She quickly loaded the data that they had gotten. Just then, her sailor communicator went off.

"Monster at the park. Hurry!" Shadow got up.

"See you at school tomorrow." She said. He copied the information on a CD and left.

Tell me if you liked it

__

~~~~Mysticstarwind~~~~


	2. The death of Strike

Hi! Time for chapter 2.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I think I own Xavier.  
I changed my mind on Strike. You will see why.  
  
He woke up to his aunt calling him. He had practically lived alone for two years, after his parents   
died when he was fourteen, and his aunt took him in. Then he met her. She ran into him, on her way to   
school. They soon found out they were classmates. He had a feeling that her one friend was either trying   
to set them up, or get him to go out with her. The only good thing was that Amara had become his sparing   
partner. He sighed as he got ready for school. He looked at the clock, and ran out.   
  
  
Ms. Arment looked around and sweat-dropped as Serena ran in, followed by a brown hair boy.  
"Serena and Xavier, you two are late, again!" She said. Serena mumbled something in a foreign   
language. "I'll see you two after class." They nodded and took their seats. Halfway through their first   
period, they fell asleep. Their teacher sweat dropped, and shouted, giving them both detention.  
  
  
"Is this the base?" A woman asked, as they peered through the bushes. The man beside her   
nodded, and took out a pendant  
"Strike yang power, transform!" he shouted, becoming Strike. She nodded.  
"Shadow yin power, transform!" she said, transforming into Shadow. She looked at her partner   
and nodded. They quickly made their way to the computer lab. Shadow sat down at a computer and   
started to hack into the mainframe. She quickly found what they were looking for.   
"Damn, you were right. They are planing to attack the colonies with new suits called Acamos.   
They're made of …Gundanium alloy?!! That's impossible! We have to alert the doctors!" she said. He   
nodded. She took out a small laptop (think of Mercury's) and connected it to the computer. She   
downloaded the information, and uploaded a virus. They quickly left. They ran toward the forest as   
quickly as possible. Suddenly, they stopped. In front of them were three battalions of Oz soldiers.   
"Uh oh." Strike said, unsheathing his sword. Shadow tensed, calling her powers to her.  
"Let's do it." She said. "Shadow ball, Engulf!" she tossed the black ball at them, knocking out   
about half of a battalion.   
"Deadly stars, Strike!" He shouted, releasing a lot of small stars from the tip of his sword. They   
killed most of them. However, one man survived. As they (Shadow and Strike) left, he shot at them,   
hitting Strike.  
"No! Strike!" Shadow shouted, as her partner fell.   
"Shadow, I don't have much time left." He told her, coughing up blood. " Shadow, I love you."  
His body started to convulse. His magic failed, and he detransformed, revealing his identity, Xavier   
Conishera.  
"No! Xav, don't leave me!" She sobbed into his chest. His hand reached up to touch her hair, and   
her hood fell down, revealing her identity.  
  
  
Who do you think she is? Find out next chapter.  
~~~~Mysticstarwind~~~~  



	3. Shadow revieled or the birth of Shadow S...

At Last, Shadow shall be revealed.  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing.   
"No! Xav, don't leave me!" She sobbed into his chest. His hand reached up to touch her hair, and her hood fell down, revealing her identity. It was Serena! Xavier's hand fell down, as he died.  
"Xav? Xav, talk to me!" Serena shook his body. "No!" she shouted. Tears streamed down her face. They hit her pendent. It started to glow, as did his. They went up into the air and became one. She grabbed it from the sky.  
"Shadow Strike power, Transform!" She shouted. Her cloak became a deep gray, bordered with silver and gold thread. On her back was a beautiful sword, Gabriel. She unsheathed it.   
"Deadly moonlight, Slash!" she shouted, destroying him with one blow. She quickly left, taking his body with her.  
  
Serena ran to Amara's apartment. The tomboyish warrior opened the door.  
"What's wrong, Moonface?" she asked, sleepily.  
"Xavier's dead." Serena sobbed into her chest. Amara wrapped her arms around the distraught girl, trying to comfort her. The communicator chose then to beep.  
"Yomma in the park. We need Moon, now!" Sailor Mars' shouted at them.   
"We're on our way." Serena replied. "Celestial Moon Power!" Ribbons surrounded her, leaving Celestial Sailor Moon standing tall.  
"Uranus Wind Crystal power!" Amara shouted, drawing a circle around her. The light vanished, leaving Windstorm Sailor Uranus. They looked at each other, and left.  
They ran, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, to the park. When they got there, Saturn and Pluto were the only scouts standing. Mars, Venus, and Neptune were bleeding. Jupiter had been thrown into a tree.   
"Hey, ugly!" she called, distracting it. "How dare you attack innocent people! For that I shall punish you, in the name of the moon. I am Celestial Sailor Moon!" Inside, she winced; she was wasting valuable fighting time. It flung Saturn into Pluto, knocking them into a tree. "Celestial Moonlight!" she called, pointing her hand at it. It destroyed it in a few seconds. She ran over to the other scouts and healed them.  
"I can't believe you!" was the first thing out of Sailor Mars' mouth.  
"She is the one that just saved your fuku a few minuets ago!" Sailor Uranus shouted. Sailor Moon came to a decision.  
"I'm leaving, and I am NOT coming back until either, 1) you are all down in battle, that only temporary, or you Eight function as a team." She said. She vanished, and reappeared in a hanger.  
"I am Midnight Sun. A combination of Celeste and Shadow." The gundam said the second she appeared. She sat down at the computer and typed a message to Dr. J. He replied back instantly. Basically, he told her to get to the main base pronto. She frowned, but sighed and walked over to Midnight Sun.   
"HQ pronto, orders." She grumbled. The front of Midnight Sun opened and she leaped in.  
  
The gundum pilots come in next time. 5 reviews or no more.  
~~~~Mysticstarwind~~~~  



	4. first meatings

Hi people. I'm Back!  
  
Tell me who Serena should be with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ch. 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero Yui was in a bad mood. He was given Missions that they didn't complete. His laptop gave a beep, signaling that he had an e-mail. It was from Dr. J. He sighed, and left the room. He went to the living room.  
  
"Headquarters, pronto." He told the assembled group.  
  
"Why?" Asked Duo Maxwell. Heero shrugged, and left for the hanger. The others followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl sat on the edge of Dr. M's desk. She glanced around her, bored.  
  
"How much longer?" she demanded. The 2 doctors with her sweatdropped.  
  
"Patience is a." she rolled her eyes. "Virtue I have little of." She finished for him. A bell rang.  
  
"They're here." Dr. M said, as Dr. J rushed out. She followed him, entering to catch the last words.  
  
"I am not working with any one, especially a moronic boy." She said, glaring at the doctor. She walked over to her gundum, and leaped in. "Besides, my attacks would destroy their suits in a New York minute."  
  
"I'm not working with a weak onna like her." Wufei said. Serena leaped down.  
  
"Say that to my face." She said, getting in his face.  
  
"I'm not working with a weak onna like you, got it this time?" Wufei said. Serena walked back, and tripped him.  
  
"Never call me weak, or you'll pay, dearly." She said. Duo smiled at her. " Wu-man got beaten by a girl." He taunted. Quatre sweatdropped as Wufei chased Duo around the room.  
  
" Please, Miss Serena, help us. Help us defeat Oz." He asked.  
  
"Your gundams will need a special alloy to coat, my attacks are wide and cut through gundanium alloy like a hot knife cuts butter. Got it?" Serena told him.  
  
" Where can we get this alloy?" He asked. Serena grinned.  
  
" You have to make it." She grinned evilly. Heero pulled his gun out. She rolled her eyes. " The metals needed are letuna, found only on the moon, aqueeon, bottom of the Pacific Ocean, wintaion, at the poles, solis, tropics, and thundanium, in the Brazilian rain forest. You have to go get it. We did." Serena turned and went to her gundam. "I'll be back soon." She took off. Everyone blinked.  
  
"You guys met her on a good day." Dr. J said. Everyone blinked. If this was a good day, what was a bad day?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sighed as she stared out at the ocean. 'Xavier, why did you have to leave me? I need you. You were the only one who I could trust. I miss you.' She thought, as she looked at the stars and moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who should Serena be with? Tell me!  
  
5 reviews or no more.  
  
~MysticStarWind~ 


	5. Spiritual limey-ness or duo's odd battle

Hi peoples. I'm back. Thank you for all your reviews. The votes are: Heero-4 Wufei-1 Trowa-1 Get your votes in. If you want other couples ask, and I'll try to get them in. It depends on the votes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: Parents still pondering about buying me them, but until they do, I don't own either Sailor Moon or Gundam wing.  
  
And now, on with the Story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last Time: " You have to make it." She grinned evilly. Heero pulled his gun out. She rolled her eyes. " The metals needed are Letuna, found only on the moon, Aqueeon, bottom of the Pacific Ocean, Wintaion, at the poles, Solis, tropics, and Thundanium, in the Brazilian rain forest. You have to go get it. We did." Serena turned and went to her gundam. "I'll be back soon." She took off. Everyone blinked. "You guys met her on a good day." Dr. J said. Everyone blinked. If this was a good day, what was a bad day? And: Serena sighed as she stared out at the ocean. 'Xavier, why did you have to leave me? I need you. You were the only one who I could trust. I miss you.' She thought, as she looked at the stars and moon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dr. J sighed as he shook his head. "You had better go and get the metals. She doesn't have a lot of patience, and with her partner dead, she has less than she did to begin with. Xavier, or Strike." He was cut off by Duo. " She's Shadow?" He asked. Dr. G shook his head. " She was until Xavier died, and she became Shadow Strike, A legendary Assassin. Along with her gundam, Midnight Sun, She is the most feared pilot to live. I would advise you to get the metals so she can upgrade your gundams. Unless, you want them to be destroyed." The pilots looked shocked. "She wasn't joking when she said her attacks were deadly. And they can go strait through gundainum alloy like a hot knife through butter." " Mission accepted." Heero said in his Monotone. (He will always be speaking in this way unless I say differently) "Duo, you fetch Aqueeon. Wufei, you get Thundanium. Trowa, you can get Solis. Heero, you get Wintaion, and I'll get Letuna." Quatre said. They all nodded and went to their Gundams. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Where our Moon Bunny is: "Xavier" she whispered, getting into a meditative position. She cleared her mind and reached out to the spirits of the dead, Namely, Xavier. In the metative spirit Plane: "Xav, I know you're here!" she growled. A hearty chuckle made her turn around. "Xav!" she squealed, hugging him. "Ren, How's life?" She looked downcast. "It's harder than I thought. But I TOLD you 'Overconfidence leads only to downfall,' AND NOW look at you. You're dead. I've been assigned to aid the G-boys, and I doubt they'll last long." She ended with a growl, "all because YOU had to be overconfident." Xav rolled his eyes. "I've caught it from everyone up here. No one understands me." He pouted. She grinned and kissed him. " Let me show you how much I love and miss you," He whispered. (I'll write a side story Lemon to go with this scene if I get 10 Reviews asking for it. Or E-mail me if you want to write it. Back to the story) She nodded and they disappeared into the mist. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Remember 5 reviews or no more. ~~~~Mysticstarwind~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Kidding. You gave me 10 Reviews, so you get more. ~~~~Mysticstarwind~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Duo sighed. How was he supposed to find anything in the Pacific Ocean was beyond him. He was only here for the Mission's sake. 'Baka Yui,' he grumbled, as he spotted something glowing. He headed over, to see the ore he was sent to retrieve. As he reached for it, the ground started to shake. "What's goin' on?" He asked as part of the water solidified into a monster. "I am Alitha, Gaiden of Aquarna, Keeper of the water metal Aqueeon. If you want this metal, you gotta go through me." She said. "Man, She didn't tell us we had to fight for it. I'll be creamed!" He growled as he sliced through it. It instantly healed the wound. " I'm never gonna see the end of the war thanks to Shadow Strike." He grumbled. The monster suddenly stopped. " You were sent by Shadow Strike? Why didn't you just say that my mistress sent you? " Alitha asked. Duo sweatdropped. " How was I supposed to know she was your mistress." Alitha shrugged and handed him the Aqueeon. " Tell her Triton, Poseidon, and Aphrodite say hi!" She vanished. Duo shook his head. He really needed a vacation. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So any names for the other 4 monsters? I'm suffering from Major writer's block.If you have an idea for this story, I want it! ~~~~Mysticstarwind~~~~ 


End file.
